the life of a new SVU Detective
by CowgurlFearless'13
Summary: Dylan is the new SVU detective, who life is about to change for ever...


Hey, guys, I'm back agian this time with a different story and hopefully better than the last one I had on here...i do not own nothing in this, expcet the writing and the thought process.. read and enjoy...

Agent Dylan D'lancra was in her office working. She had been in the office for over 50 hours that week. Her father General Michael Holden was in a

meeting and dealing with post issues. Some days Dylan wished the whole post would just be gone and she wouldn't have all the soldiers to deal

with. Dylan was looking over a file of a new one for boot camp, but they were missing 40 hours field training. Dylan picked up her phone and called

Frank. "Frank, it's Dylan, can you find solider, Id number 5569 and get him down to field for training….Thanks, Frank." Dylan hung up the phone

just as her father came in. "Having a fun day, Agent D'lancra?" Dylan looked at wife. "No, half theses new ones don't have field training." "I'm

sorry, honey, but I have a problem." "What?" Jo handed the file to Dylan. Dylan was an FBI Agent, she was the Special Agent in charge. Jo

Jagielski-D'lancra, was the Assistant in charge. Dylan was a working a case, when her boss asked her to take a case that need her help with.

Dylan at first didn't want to take the job but when her father asked for her help she went. Michael needed some help in HQ on post with police

and over the 3 year period that she had been there she was working. Dylan deal with special cases in the FBI, witness protection to be exact.

After Dylan read the file, she looked at Jo. "Alright, send Letty and the team to the location, have them move her out of there and bring to the

base, put her in the house on the back side and have 24 hour guards patrolling the area, and I'll let my father know." "Ok, do you want me to go

or stay?" "I need you to stay here, I'll be here late and someone needs to pick up the kids and mother is having family dinner tonight." "Ok, Ill pick

them up, I'm on suspension anyway." Dylan looked at Jo. "What?" "I got in to with a suspect and let my anger get the best of me." "Jo…I swear."

"I know, sorry but she's pissed me off." "Alright, go home rest and don't forget to the get the kids and our dry clean for tonight." "I got it." "Good,

now I have to get out to the field, two soldiers don't have enough training hours." Dylan got up, grabbed her cover and started to walk out. "We

going to see my mother this weekend?" "Yes, I want her to see the kids." "Ok, I'll see you at home." Dylan spent the rest of the afternoon in the

field, training some soldiers and going over the up coming orders. Dylan got back to her office and sat down in her chair. Dylan looked at her clock.

17:25pm. Family dinner was in 2 hours. Dylan got her stuff together and went home. (Holden house) Claudia Joy was in the kitchen cooking the

food, Emmalin was setting the table, and Michael walked in the kitchen. "Dylan and Jo are coming to family dinner right?" "Yes, I told her when I

left the office, she was still in the field when I left, and Jo was gone by the time I got to Dylan's office to tell her." "What about the kids?" "I don't

know if…." (Door bell) "Who could that be?" Claudia Joy looked at her watch. "Oh that's the mayor and his wife, they donated a huge amount of

money to the FRG and I invited them to dinner." Michael looked at his clothes. "I'll go change and…." "On it dad, texting her now about it." Emmalin

sent the text to Dylan and then got the door. Michael went to change. (4 hours later) They were all sitting around the table talking and have

desert. Michael and the mayor were in a conversation, Claudia Joy and the mayor's wife were taking. Dylan and Jo were sitting back just listening

to the conversations. Emmalin was looking at her phone. Dylan noticed Emmalin looking at her phone. "Emmalin, something up?" "Uh, yeah, I need

to make a call." "Ok, but first take your plate to the kitchen, please." Emmalin nodded and done as she was told. Dylan looked at her mother.

"Were gonna head up stairs for a while, get some work done." Claudia Joy nodded and then went back to the conversation. Dylan and Jo got up

and left. "Dylan, seem like a well respect woman, Claudia Joy." "She is." "Dylan and Emmalin the only two kids you have?" "No, I have another

daughter who I lost 3 years ago, to the Hump Bar bombing and a son who's in Iraq." "3 girls and boy." "Yes, but Dylan is my stepdaughter but

Michael and me have had her since she was three and Justin came to him when he was 5." "Step-daughter?" "Yes, Michael had them before we

met." "Dylan's mother?" "She just up and left one day and left Dylan in the house by herself and when Michael came home that day he found

Dylan in the playpen, dirty and hungry." "And what about Jo?" "Jo is my daughter-in-law." "Your son's wife." "No, Dylan's wife." The mayor's wife

looked at Claudia Joy. "Dylan is…." "Yes, Jo and her have been together for about 3 years and 3 years ago they got married in Boston." (Upstairs)

Emmalin was on the phone with someone, Dylan and Jo were working on some files. Dylan and Jo had been married for 3 years now, have two

kids, Jackson and Sawyer. They were twins and were just 2 weeks old. They were still small at that age but Addison said that they were healthy

and growing just fine. Jo was sitting in the rocking chair holding her baby boy for the first time in 3 weeks. Dylan was sitting in the other rocking

chair feeding Sawyer. "I can't believe that their here." "I can't either, I was so scared that we had lost them, but Addison fought like hell to make

sure that they were going to be ok." "You know we owe for that." "Yes, we do." Jo looked at Dylan. "Dylan, Come back home." Dylan looked up at

Jo. "What?" "Come back home, I want you and the kids home." Dylan smiled. "Alright." Jo smiled and then looked at her baby boy. "Mommy's

coming home." (1 month later) Claudia Joy was in the sun room with Denise putting the bags together. Jackson and Sawyer were only 6 weeks

and they were sleeping in the basinets, next to Claudia Joy and Denise. "So where is Dylan and Jo?" "They were called in to work early this

morning, something about a suspect that they have been tracking for months now." Denise looked at Sawyer who had lost her pacifier and was

just opening her eyes. "I take it that Dylan got full custody of them." "Yeap, Judge ruled Jayden unfit to care for them and she's left the states

too." (Out on the highway) Dylan was in her truck chasing the suspect. Jo was right behind Dylan and Letty was behind them, along with half the

force. "Letty, you got it." _"Navigate, Dylan I can't get the shot." _Dylan switched gears in her truck. "Jo?" _"On it Dylan." _Jo shifted in to 6th gear and

came around Dylan. "Jagielski, you…." _"I got, D'lancra." _Dylan slowed down some for Jo to come around her. Dylan knew that this could end bad

but it was the only way to stop the suspect. Dylan watched from the truck as Jo got ready to make the move. _"Dylan we got a problem?" _"What

Letty." _"I hacked in to the satellites for thermal imaging and our suspect has back coming and fast." _"Letty, how many?" _"It's gonna end well, Dylan, _

_it…._" "Letty!" _"20 maybe more." _Dylan knew this was not good at all. Dylan looked up to see Jo stopped in the middle of the road. "Jo?" Jo didn't

answer. "Jo? Answer me." _"I'm here Dylan, but it's bad, this bridge were sitting on it, loaded with explosives and we move it's gonna blow." _Dylan knew

she had to think and fast. Thankfully Letty had the FBI force stop about 20 feet from the bridge. "Letty, you listen to me and listen good, I want

you back off this bridge but slow, to much movement and it blows." Letty followed Dylan instructions and safely got off the bridge. "Jo?" _"I know _

_Dylan, were gonna have to make a run for it." _"Damn straight we are, but as soon…." _"I know Dylan, see you on the other side." _Everyone knew that

Dylan and Jo were about to do something they had never done before. (Back at the Holden House) Emmalin walked in the kitchen. Claudia Joy and

Denise were feeding the twins. "You ready for the day of….." The TV news came in. _"…..just 15 minutes ago the bridge connection South Carolina and _

_North Carolina exploded, it was reported that the FBI was in a serious car chase with a suspect they were hunting, when it happened, there were 14 _

_injured and we have just received that 2 were seriously injured….." _Claudia Joy, Denise and Emmalin all this was not good. They put the kids in the

car seat and Emmalin grabbed the bags and they were out the door. (ER) Sandy and Grimes rushed Dylan in the ER. "LWEIS!" Susan was the first

to them. "Dylan D'lancra, 24, bridge exploded." Susan took the bed and was gone. "Hahn!" Erica came around the corner. "Jo Jagielski, 24,

bridged exploded." The EMS guy told Erica. Erica and her team of doctors were gone. (New York City) Cragen and his detectives were in his office

watching the news. They could believe that someone had done that. "A 5 hour chase, leads to 14 of them injured and 2 seriously hurt." "Yes, but

the bridge they were sitting on was a ticking time bomb, any way." Cragen looked at his detective. "They are still officers just like you guys, I think

you should go pay some respect to them." Liv looked at Don. "Why?" He held up the file for his detectives to see. "They were chasing your

suspect that committed three murders and 2 rape cases last month, and they just made your job a lot easier." Fin pulled out his phone. "I'll book

the flight." "I got the rooms." El said. "I'll get out things." Liv said as they left the office. (DA's office) Serena, Lindsay and Abbie, were sitting in

Strauss's office watching the news. "How can some do that?" "Southerlyn, were in New York, think about it, it's nearly the same out there." "I

know but 14 inured and 2 seriously injured." "It could have happened to any one." They were all watching the TV when Liz and Branch came in.

Serena looked at them. "I was hoping that I was just imagining that on the TV." "We were hoping that too, but it's not." The TV came back on the

news station. _"This is your channel 3 news reporting live from the scene where part of hwy 95 was blown up, just 20 miles Ft. Bragg, were just over 20 _

_minutes ago a suspect was running from the FBI, US Marshalls and Military MP's, there have been 14 injured, 3 minor injuries, 2 seriously injured no _

_reports of death yet, but we did receive news that the two that were seriously hurt, are currently working the case of Laruen Ingram, who has been in _

_the custody of Agent D'lancra and Agent Jagielski…." _Everyone looked at each other. "Lauren Ingram?" Serena looked at Abbie, who looked at Liz,

who looked at Branch. "Serena, you know your self that Alex was shot and pronounced dead at the hospital." "I know, Liz but part of me wants to

believe that somewhere out there she's still alive and kicking ass in a court room." Liz smiled. "You know Alexandra did kick ass in court when she

was begin held in contempt of court for her stubborn ways." "I think we all do." Lindsay was already on the computer. "Lindsay?" "I have a friend

the FBI that owes me a favor and to give you some…." Lindsay phone rang. Lindsay picked up the phone. "ADA Strauss….no, it's fine….no, there in

my office….what?….ok, I'll pull up the file, thanks." Lindsay hung up the phone. "That was Cragen, said that our jobs just got….." Lindsay stopped

when she saw the case. Lindsay turned the computer screen around so they see it. "I'll start the paper work." "I'll call Feds and have the case

pulled." "I'll start the rest." Branch and Liz walked out. "There day is gonna be long." (ER) Denise, Emmalin, and Claudia Joy were sitting in the

waiting room to hear any word on Dylan and Jo. General McCarthy, Chief Taylor and Michael came in the room. "Still no word yet." "It's all over the

news." It was about an hour before Susan came in the room cover in blood from head to toe. Everyone in the room looked at Susan. "Are they…"

Susan took off her scrub cap. "There still in surgery, Erica is working with Jo right now, and Dylan, stable for now, but it's a long shot, Dylan is

unconscious, It's really the best thing for her right now. It was touch and go for a while., she's lost over three pints of blood. But you've got one

hell of a detective of a stubborn cop on your hands there, we had a few compilation at first but we fixed it and then we lost her but got her back

and after I got in further to see what damage was done, it was pretty bad, some pretty serious internal injuries, broken bones, and there's some

pressure on her brain but with surgery it can be fixed." Michael looked at Erica. "What about Jo, Doctor." "It look likes Jo may have been closer to

the blast, she's touch and go, Erica Hahn, is working with her now…I'm not going to lie to you, it's not looking good for her." Susan pager went off.

Susan turned and left. (3 hours later) Dylan was still in recovery, Jo was in the ICU for now. Everyone was there waiting on anything from Erica or

Susan about the girls. It took Don and his crew about 4 hours to get there. Michael was standing against the window seal when he saw Don and

his crew coming. Cragen and his crew walked up to him. "Captain Donald Cragen, NYPD." "General Michael Holden, US Army." "The suspect that

the FBI was chasing was wanted in our state for numerous crimes and we felt that we should pay our respect to the ones that were injured

badly." "We thank you for coming all this way, It was Dylan D'lancra and Jo Jagielski that were injured." "How are they?" "Dylan is in recovery,

holding stable right now, and Jo is in ICU, she was injured serious, Dylan is my daughter and Jo is my daughter in law." (6 hours later) There was

still no word on Dylan or Jo. No one knew if either of the girls were going to make it through the night. Claudia Joy was sitting in a chair over by

the wall with the twins in there carrier asleep, Denise took Emmalin home to get to bed and school. No one could sleep, no one left the hospital.

Liv walked over to Claudia Joy with some coffee. "I thought you might like some." Claudia Joy looked up at Liv. "Thanks." "Your welcome." Liv sat

down in a chair next to Claudia Joy. "You guys flew all the way from New York?" "Yes, were the Special Victims Unit out of Manhatten." "Cop." "Yes,

I'm a detective, with the NYPD." "And your other friends?" "There detectives as well, Fin and El, and our captain Don Cragen." Small whimpers

could be heard coming from Jackson's carrier. Claudia Joy set the coffee down and moved the blanket off the carrier. Claudia Joy unstrapped

Jackson and picked him up. "Hey, sweet boy." Liv looked at the baby that Claudia Joy was holding. "He's so small." "He's just 6 weeks old."

Claudia joy gave Jackson his bottle. "He's yours." "No, my grandson." Liv couldn't believe it. Claudia Joy balanced Jackson in her arms and pulled

the blanket off Sawyer's carrier. "And my granddaughter." "Twins?" "Yeah, and it's her feeding time." Liv got Sawyer out of the carrier and her

bottle and feed her. (Dylan's room) Erica was looking at Dylan's chart and checking the monitors on Dylan. Everything for now was ok, with Dylan.

Her heart rate was little low but nothing to be worried about. Erica put the chart down and looked at Dylan. "Sometimes I wonder how your still

alive, Woman." Erica put the chart back on the bed. Susan came in the room. "How she doing?" "So far she holding steady, heart rate a little low,

but I'm not worry about that." Susan walked out of the room and down to Jo's room. Erica came in behind her. "And this one?" Susan picked up

the chart. "She's holding for now, but I'm worry about her pressure on the brain." "Have we got Sheppard on board?" "No, We've got Morton and

Campbell." "Let's get them on board with us and see what we can do." Erica and Susan walked out of the room to inform Morton and Campbell

about Jo's condition. (6 days later) Dylan was wake and doing better. Erica was in Dylan's room with Susan. "You have had me on pin and needles

for nearly 48 hours and I was almost tempted to kill you my self." "Sorry." "Why is it that you like to give me heart attacks." Dylan just smiled.

Erica's pager went off. "I gotta go, but if…" "Erica Hahn, go." Erica left and Dylan laid there in her bed. Chief Taylor walked in the room. Dylan

looked at him. "I know your probably mad as hell at me for not following your orders when I took the case but I had to make sure that he didn't

hurt anyone else, And I didn't know that the bridge was loaded with c-4 either, and when Jo found out, we had to make the move but the suspect

went back on the bridge as we were coming off it and I guess that when he set it off. And I have turned my self in, so I really don't need an ass

chewing." "Good, then I save my time and work, but there is someone here that would like to see you." "Ok." Chief Taylor stepped out side the

door and nodded to the person on the other side of the door and then moved so that they could come in. Don and his detectives walked in. Chief

Taylor shut the door and left. Dylan looked at Don. "I'm Dylan D'lancra." "Captain Don Cragen of Manhatten SVU." "I would shake your hand but it

hurts to move." "Not a problem, my guys are use to the pain that you feel." Dylan looked at Liv. "I see you found one half of my life." Liv looked at

Dylan. "She's so small and beautiful." "Yes, she is." Dylan looked at Don. "I'm sure that there's a reason you came here." "Yes, there is, We came

to say thank you for getting the guy you were chasing, he was wanted in our state for 4 crimes and 2 murders." "I was only doing my job, sir."

"Yes, you were but you risked your life to get him off the street." "I do it everyday and when the guy killed a dear friend of mine, I had to get him."

"We lost a our last ADA to him…." "Alexandra Cabot." "Yes." Dylan looked at Fin. "Can you bring me my bag, and pull out the laptop." Fin got the

bag and got the laptop out and set it on the table and moved it to where it was in front of Dylan. "Thank you." Dylan use her good arm to use it,

bearing the pain. "My boss is on my ass already about what I did, so if you want to join in on the band wagon with him you can, but you all have

to promise me that you never seen or heard this from me." They all nodded. Dylan worked a few minutes on the computer until a screen popped

up. It was a home office. Dylan waited a second until the audio came in. "Hey, ice queen." A few seconds later a blond haired woman popped in.

"Hey, I was so worried about you." "I'm fine, but I have someone here wants to see you." Dylan turned the computer around to the others. "And

say hello to Alexandra Cabot." Everyone in the room was shocked that she was alive. Dylan gave them a few minutes to talk and catch up some.

(a week later) Dylan and Jo were released from the hospital and staying at Dylan's parents house for the time begin. Denise was there to change

the bandages when they needed it, Emmalin and Claudia Joy were helping out with the twins. Letty had taken Don and his crew to see Alex at

Dylan's house and then they were going to take Alex back to New York, to stay now that it was clear for her to go home. Claudia Joy brought Jo

and Dylan there plates. "You two need to eat and Denise will be here soon." "Thanks, mom." Claudia Joy walked back to the table to leave Dylan

and Jo to eat. "How many times does this make that we've been hurt?" Dylan smiled. "I lost count after 5, I think." 2 hours later Denise came in.

"There in the living room on the couch." "Thanks." "Your welcome." Denise walked in and Claudia Joy shut the door. Denise went to the girls and

Claudia Joy went to check on the twins. By the time Claudia Joy got back down stairs, Denise was just finishing with Jo. "You both are gonna have

to take it easy for a while, your injuries are still pretty bad, but with rest and some meds it should heal in about a month." Dylan and Jo groaned.

"Sorry, but it's the truth, you two are gonna have to take it easy." Claudia Joy smiled and walked in the room. "Oh they will, when Michael is

home, he's got them under his watchful eye." Denise smiled. "Michael seems to have taken up more time with them." "He has, he's missed out on

about 4 years for there life, since they have been home." Denise gave Dylan and Jo a pain shot both and they were out for a while. "They should

sleep a while with the pain meds I gave them." "Thanks." "Not a problem, and if they get any pain in the night, just give them a half pill." "You

know sometimes I wish that Dylan would…." "Claudia Joy, you know she will never stop doing this job she has." "I know." Claudia Joy sat down in

the chair. "You feeling ok?" "Yeah, just got a little dizzy." Denise knelt down in front of Claudia Joy. "You eat this morning?" "Yeah, but it came back

up." "For how long?" "About a week." Denise did a quick check on Claudia Joy and then looked at her. "Your pregnant." "What?" "You give all the

symptoms of it, but there no to tell for sure, you'd have to come by the hospital and can run some test." Claudia Joy though for a minute. "Oh, god

what do I tell Michael." "Just tell him." (3 weeks later) Dylan and Jo were healing good, but were still not allowed to get up and move. Michael

turned the living room in to there mini office, and had everything in arms reach for them. Jo was working on some papers for HQ and Dylan was on

a video conference with Chief Taylor. "I know Chief Taylor but right now, Jo and me are not going anywhere until Erica and Susan are convinced

that were back to health." _"I understand that Dylan but I have talked about this with the board here and the head master and we want you to know _

_that release from Erica and Susan, you and Jo are to temporally assigned to the 16__th__ precinct, and you'll be riding desk duty until you 100% back to _

_health." _Dylan looked at Chief Taylor. "Your serious you want me to stay in New York and work with Cragen's unit." _"Yeah, with Munch K.I.A and the _

_chief of D's on him about finding someone to work there, he could use your help there and Jo is just as good as you are Dylan." _"We can't promise

anything, Chief Taylor, you know how our jobs are, with the FBI and Alex is still not out of the program yet, and even though Connors and Velez

are dead, there's still others out there for her and Chief Taylor Jo and me are you best Agents you have." _"I know but you guys are good at what _

_you do and he needs that in his unit." _"Ok but the second something comes up that needs our help we are coming out of there and doing the job." 

_"Ok, I'll start the paper work and have it send to the headmaster and get back to you as soon as I hear something." _The screen went black. Jo looked

at Dylan. "You really think we can do this?" "Yes, but I need you to go, I need to stay here with mom, for a while and then I'll be there as soon as

I can." "What why?" Dylan looked at Jo. "Mom's pregnant." (3 months later) Dylan and Jo were released to go back to work, Jo went to NYC and

Dylan stayed behind to help her mother out. Dylan and Jo were both FBI and working with Witness protection. Alex was out of the program but

still needed a watch at all times. Jo was with the 1-6th, working as a detective, Jo was there undercover, no one knew that she was FBI. Alex

Cabot knew that she was FBI but she would not tell anyone about it. Captain stood at his door and watched his detectives work. El and Liv were

buried with dd5's. Fin and Jo had open and new cases all over there desk. Captain was about to make there day a lot worse with the call he just

got. Captain walked over to his detectives and looked at them. Fin looked up at him. "Cap, what's up?" "I just got a call double homicide in queens

and in Central Park." "Alright, El you and Liv take Queens, you know the area, Fin and me will cover the park." They got there stuff and left. (DA's

office) Lindsay shut the door to her office. Lindsay pulled off her jacket and threw it on the couch and sat down in her chair behind her desk.

Lindsay pulled off her glasses and rest her head against the back of the chair. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened and

Serena Southerlyn walked in. "Hey." "Hey, I thought you were getting out of here early." "I was until the 8th floor got mad cause we have no

Bureau Chief and there for Donnelly has me here." "You know maybe we should talk to Liz about moving you to chief and Abbie and me can cover

SVU." "No, I'm fine with this I kinda like the extra hours, since I have no one at home." "Yeah, I know the feeling, I hate going home." Serena sat

in the chair. There was another knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened and Jamie stepped in. "Hey, sorry to bother you but I need you

and Serena on case that I just got." Lindsay looked at Jamie with an death glare. "Sorry, but I need you, Lindsay, Jack's down an ADA since

Branch fired on this morning." "Ok, ok, ok." Lindsay and Serena grabbed there jackets and left with Jamie. It was kinda a mad house in the DA's

office with ADA's getting fired or not showing up. Serena was in court, Abbie was dealing with federal, Lindsay was dealing with SVU and white

collar. Jamie was helping Donnelly and McCoy with the cases. Hours later Lindsay was back in her office and sitting in her chair resting. Serena

was laying on the couch. "Why are you in my office and not yours." Serena looked at Lindsay. "Southerlyn, you have got to stop pissing off, McCoy

or you'll be next to leave." "Sorry but he gets under my skin and I snap." There was another knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened and

Alex walked in. "Hey." Lindsay looked up at her. "Hey, I didn't expect to see you around here." Alex shut the door. "I didn't I would be back here

so soon." Alex sat in the chair. "Feels weird, sitting on this side of the desk." "I would think so, you were an ADA for….." Lindsay pulled the file. "…

6 years and then were working to go to the DA's chair." Alex looked at Southerlyn. "And why are you in here." "She keeps pissing off Jack."

"Serena, you have got to stop that, I'm not here anymore to save your ass." (Back at Ft. Bragg) Michael walked in the room. "Dylan?" "Yes, dad."

"Your mother…she uh…I…" Dylan turned to him. "Dad, breath in….out…in….out." Michael calmed down. "Now to answer your question, Yes, mom is

pregnant." Claudia Joy walked up behind Michael. "He's still in stock, mom." "I figured as much." Dylan pulled out some files and started working

on them. "I would love to sit and talk about this but I have some work to do and it's gonna take a while." Michael left and got to work. Hours later

Michael was in his office on the phone. "Yes, Sir….no, sir no problem, I'll get the orders out….yes, sir." Michael hung up the phone and looked at

the photo on his desk of his girls. He was just told that he was deploying….the whole fort was deploying, it could be for a year or more. Claudia

Joy walked in the office and looked at Michael. "Something's come up?" "What?" The pentagon wants division HQ's to be included in the

Afghanistan deployment." "Your deploying?" "Me, Frank…everyone." Claudia Joy looked at him. Emmalin walked in the room. Michael looked at

Emmalin. Emmalin knew that this was not good. Dylan was in her office on the phone with General. "Yes Sir, I understand….I know and with all

due with respect sir, I feel that I'm needed her with my mother….Yes, sir I can take the punishment…Yes, sir, I will." Dylan hung up the phone and

let out a breath. This was the first time in her career that she would be taking a punishment like that. (3 weeks later) Everyone was gather at the

hanger for the send off of the troops. Frank and Denise were saying there goodbyes, Roxy and Trevor were saying goodbye with there kids,

Claudia Joy and Michael were saying there good byes. Dylan was standing with the kids and Emmalin. "You take care of my girls will ya?" "Yeah,

and you come home to me." "I will." Michael kissed his wife and then came over to say goodbye to his girls. "You help out your mother when she

needs it, and help out your sister." "I will dad." "Good, I'm gonna miss you." Michael walked over to Dylan. "I'm gonna miss you, over there." "I

know dad, but mom needs me and you will do fine over there." "I know but you were my third arm over there." "I know, dad." "I do to but your

right, you need to be with your mother and those kids need you and Emmalin doesn't need to lose another sister." "She won't." Michael hugged

Dylan and then kissed her forehead. He said good bye one last time to his family before getting his bags and leaving. (The next day) Claudia Joy

was at home working on whatever she needed to and Dylan was working in the office. Emmalin was at practice, the twins were at Roxy's. Dylan

got up and walked in the kitchen to find something to eat when she found her mother sitting at the bar. "Mom, you ok?" "Yeah, just some pain in

my stomach." "How long you had this pain?" "Hour or so." Dylan put the glass on the counter. "Have you eat?" "Yeah." "Why don't you go lay

down, take a nap and I'll get the bags to the office, pick up Emmalin, and then come back home." "Or I could stay with her." Dylan turned to

Denise there. "Great, I have some work to do to but I should be home in a few hours." "Go, I'll be her with her for a while." "Ok thank you." Dylan

got her stuff and left. (NYC) Jo and Liv were in a interrogation room with a suspect. Liv was leaning against the wall watching Jo. Jo was trying to

crack the suspect. Captain pulled them both Jo and Liv out of the room after an hour. "She's really starting to annoy me." "Yeah, I know I think, it's

hit us all." Lindsay came in the squad room. "Strauss, you better have good news." Lindsay held up the file. "I had to pry three judges, two other

lawyers and a club owner for this." Lindsay handed Jo the file. "I think it's everything you need for the case." Jo put the folder down, grabbed her

jacket and started out. "Strauss, I owe you dinner." Jo was out the door and gone. 4 hours later Jo was back in the interrogation room. Jo looked

at the suspect. "You have 10 seconds, there's a bus coming at you, you can ither be on in or under." Jo picked up the file and walked out. (Club

house) Kennedy was sitting at the bar talking to Carly. "You swear we won't get caught." "No, I made of that." Kennedy looked at her. "Where

she's go anyway." "Why, it's doesn't matter, she's gone and the kids are gone." "But you can't get the money if you can't tell the judge what

happened." Carly sat the box down. "She's in England, I told her when I got the word of where the kids were I would get them and sent them

there." "Why, though you know that there in a good home." Carly looked at Kennedy. "Because they were all she had…and why does it matter."

"Because she decided to get on the bus." Jo walked up behind Carly. (Fort Marshall) Dylan was just dropping off Emmalin at home when her

phone rang. "D'lancra…what?…ok, I'm on the way." Dylan hung up the phone. "Emmalin, tell mom that I have a work call and that I'll be home

late." Emmalin nodded and got out. Dylan was gone before Emmalin could get to the house.

Ok, guys and gals, this a new story that I am working on it's kinda like the old one I have on here, but this one has some more chararters added to it and deals with the life of a new SVU detective. I have been working on it for a long time and I just got my new computer back up and running. this is the first part of it. please read and let me know how you like it.


End file.
